In a conventional industrial damper installation, a gear driven induction motor drive opens the slats of the damper and holds them in open position continuously for long time periods. The motor runs while it is opening the damper. After the damper is open, the motor remains continuously energized exerting torque on the load while the rotor and associated gear train are held in locked or stalled position. A conventional induction motor for a damper or other application will experience its highest power consumption when the rotor is stalled or held stationary, which often results in overheating the motor and motor burnout.